


Take My Hand

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen/Exo 100 themes challenge [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, But it kinda is, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, not really a canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

**3:45 PM**

He can't breathe.

It's how it always starts,his brain is running at a hundred miles a second and _he can't breathe._

He doesn't even remember where he is or what he was doing when it started.

All he knows is that he _can't breathe._


End file.
